Comfort
by LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks
Summary: ""See, now Wes is upset. Now the games gonna be boring, it's alllll your fault!" Travis half whined half yelled at the little boy. Travis Marks was a kind little boy, but if you messed with his friends or his games then you might want to be careful." Six-year-old!TravisxWes. More in the friendship area. No kiddie porn here . :


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the weird ass ideas I get from watching this show. (:

* * *

"L.A.P.D. Put your hands up!"

"You'll never catch me alive!"

"_Pew pew._"

Oh, the younger years. Everything was so simple when nothing mattered. When you could pretend to be a robbery-homicide detective, shooting bad guys and what not. Everything was just a breeze.

"Hey, you can't run! We shot you!"

"Yeah! Man, you're dead!"

"Nooo, you missed me!"

...Well, except when people cheated.

A young boy dropped his gun (don't worry, it was filled with water.) and crossed his little arms. The pout on his slightly flushed face was very noticeable. Pushing his freshly cut blonde hair away from his shining blue eyes, he spoke.

"That's not fair! You're cheating."

Dropping his gun also, (honestly, do you think a six-year-old would have _real _gun?) another young boy walked up to his pouting friend. The contrast between his smooth brown skin and deep blue-green eyes are what made him just so lovable to everyone. Seeing his friend upset, little Travis spoke to the _cheater _himself.

"See, now Wes is upset. Now the games gonna be boring, it's alllll your fault!" Travis half whined half yelled at the little boy. Travis Marks was a kind little boy, but if you messed with his friends (or his _games_) then you might want to be careful.

"All my fault?" the cheater cried, "Fine! I didn't wanna play with you guys anyways!"

As he cried his eyes out silently, he ran over to a small table. That is until another little girl came and invited him to play 'House' with the other little girls. He happily agreed, enjoying the thought of being 'Daddy'.

"Oh, he's such a baby." Travis said turning to his friend, Wes. He expect him to be happy, but as he studied his face, he saw nothing but guilt.

"Did you really have to make him cry, Trav?" Wes said quietly, using the nickname he gave his friend a while ago.

"Yes! He totally cheated! _And, _he made you mad." Travis stepped closer to Wes, wrapping his arms around the little boy who was shorter than him by an inch. Squeezing tightly, he spoke again.

"I don't like it when people make you mad," Wes brought his arms up and wrapped them around his friend. Happy that he returned the hug, he kept going.

"...b'cuz that's by job." Travis finished with a smile on his face. Wes pushed him away, crossing his arms and pouting again.

"You're so mean Travis!" He looked as if he were about to cry.

"Oh c'mon Wes, I was just playing!" He said hugging him again. "At least we don't gotta play with that cheater again, he was totally dead."

"Yeah," Wes said slowly smiling again. "I totally shot him. And I never-"

Travis pulled away confused.

"Wait, _you?_"

"Yes _'me' _Travis. You saw me shoot him!"

"Nooooooo, I saw _'me' _shoot him!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Fine, let's go ask!"

"Fine!"

* * *

"And we were like, _'pew pew!" _and then he was like, 'I'm not dead!' and we were like, 'Yes you are!' and then he ran over to the tables and started crying! He's such a baby! I totally shot him." Travis finished his story with a triumphant smile.

"Stop lying Travis, you know _I _shot him!" Wes shouted from his seat next to his friend. They had just finished daycare, and were on their way back to Travis' latest foster home.

"Sounds like you guys had a very interesting day." Travis' foster sister said from the front seat. Her brown hair flowing backwards from the wind blowing through the window. She gave the two boys a small smile before turning back to the road.

Her statement fell on deaf ears as Travis and Wes kept arguing.

..._Kids._

* * *

"Wesley, when is your mom gonna pick you up?" Travis' foster mom asked.

"I don't really know, she was supposed to pick me up a long time ago." he said with pure sadness in his voice.

"Well you can stay with us as long as you like." she said, smiling at him.

"Yay!" Said Travis, dragging Wes up the stairs and into his room.

"You guys be careful!" She said as the smile on her face got bigger. They were just too cute.

Hours had passed, and it was 8:00 PM. Wes' parents still hadn't picked him up, and no one even called. Popping some popcorn, Travis' foster sister grabbed two juice boxes and a box of candy. She felt bad and wanted Wes to feel as comfortable as possible. With a copy of 'Bedtime Stories' being balanced on her head, she carried all the other items to the living room and set them down. Setting up the DVD player, she slipped the movie in. After a few movie promos, the main menu popped up. Now all she had to do was go get the boys from upstairs.

As she slowly approached the door, she heard no sound coming out. Strange. Boys usually _never _play quietly!

As she turned the knob and open the door, she was greeting by the cutest image _ever._

Wes and Travis were curled up on the latter ones bed, arms wrapped around each other as if they were teddy bears. Wes moved around, trying to get comfortable in his sleep, but as Travis pulled him closer, a small smile appeared on his face, and he stopped.

His sister smile as she quietly shut the door. Her trying to make Wes comfortable was obviously pointless.

...Especially when Travis is around.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, wasn't that cute!? :D Hahaa, Wes and Travis would be the cutest babies, I swear. (x Well anyway, hope you enjoyed, and please review! (:

~LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks.


End file.
